What You Didn't Know
by shape-witch
Summary: The stories that are referred to in the series but not elaborated on...aka what you didn't know...   I.E. Rose and Lissa meeting in kindergarden
1. The Beginning

**Heyy guys! I got this idea when last night i had a dream about Rose and lissa meeting! so i figured i would make it into a fanfiction because i know you all wanna know how it alllllll began!**

***Disclaimer: If i owned Vampire academy i would be writing another book for after last sacrifice, but no richelle mead owns them and is only writing to last sacrifice (not counting the spin off series because its not about Rose) so i clearly dont own it...**

**Here y'all go! **

* * *

*Rose's POV*

I heard a knock on my door. What? Why is someone up this early? Then in came Alberta(since my mommy was elsewhere doing guardian stuff) telling me to get up.

"Go away Alberta! I'm tired!" I said as I put the pillow over my head.

"Rosemarie you have to get up! You are starting kindergarten today."she said with a voice so happy even I couldn't fake this early in the morning, so she must really be happy. Weirdo.

"My name is Rose, not Rosemarie. Don't call me Rose, or I will hurt you!" I told her but Alberta just laughed.

"Come on Rose get dressed." and she waited outside me door. I emerged about 5 minutes later in a red tank top and a really short black mini skirt.**(pic on profile)**

"No Rose. You are not wearing that out in public. Go get something else on."

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit? I saw a girl on the cover of a magazine I found wearing this." I had found the magazine on the ground in the commons.

"Because that is not an appropriate outfit for a 5 year old!" she told me as she pushed me back inside. So instead I came out in a pair of jeans and a red tank top, **(pic on profile)** with my hair in a pony-tail.

"I changed." I announced as I came out.

"Thank you captain obvious."she rolled her eyes.

"Your welcome sergeant sarcasm." I said. "But is my outfit ok?"

"It's better. Now come on." she dragged me to the elementary school building. I can't believe she is taking me into this place! This is going to be torture.

*Lissa's POV*

"Lissa, are you up yet sweetie?" my mommy called from her room. Then she came in. I was all dressed, had my backpack ready, and had my hair done **(pic on profile)**. My mom laughed.

"Eric, Andre! Come look at what Lissa did all by herself!" then my dad and brother came in and started laughing.

"Good job, sweetie." my dad said as he knelt down to my eye level, laughing. Why did everyone think this was funny?

"Wow Lissa. One day your not gonna want to go to school." Andre told me as he left to go finish getting ready for school. Yeah right! I will always want to go to school. Me, my mom, and my dad said goodbye to Andre then headed to the elementary school building. I was so excited!

"I can't wait to make new friends, play with other people my age,"instead of my mommy and daddies guardians, "draw pictures for Andre, and make new friends." I told my mom as we entered the building. But when we came to the door I saw not only other Moroi, but dhampir's too. My mom left and told one of her guardians to stay with me until the teacher arrived. She kissed my head, told me she loved me, then headed out to work. I pulled on Eric's sleeve (My mom's guardian) until he crouched down to my level, then I whispered in his ear.

"Eric, why are there dhampir's in my classroom?" then he stood up and laughed.

"You will be going to school with these kids until you are 18, Lissa."he said as he looked for my teacher.

"Oh." I said and as Mrs. Ivashkov **(there are so many of them out there, there teacher could easily be one)** entered he started to leave.

"Wait, Eric. Who is going to guard me?" I asked him. He gestured to 3 guardians standing around the edges of the rooms.

"They will." he answered.

"But I don't know them. I don't even know there names!" I exclaimed.

"Ok. That one next to the window is Guardian Sanders. The one next to the toy box is Guardian Alto, and the one next to the little girl in the red tank-top and jeans is Guardian Petrov." he told me. "But I have to leave Lissa. Don't worry you will have fun!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Ok. Bye Eric." I said as he left me alone with all these dhampir's and Moroi alike.

*Rose's POV*

"Ok Rose. Go play with the other kids." she told me in an encouraging voice.

"I can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"she asked as we strolled over to a corner of the room.

"Because there are Moroi here." I explained as a girl with green eyes and blonde hair came in, proving my point. Alberta laughed.

"Rose. You will be going to school with Moroi until you graduate."she said gently.

"Oh. Do you have to leave?" I asked.

"No. But I do have to stay on guard. I'm sorry Rose, but right after school is over we will talk about your day." she said as she took her position against the door.

The teacher started talking.

"Hello class I am going to be your teacher, Mrs. Ivashkov. First I am going to give you seats, you will sit here everyday until I say otherwise." she grabbed a piece of paper with names listed on it.

"Ok so in the front two seats we have Rosemarie and Vasilisa. In the next two seats we have Mason and Eddie. Then we have Jesse and Christian**(his parents are still Moroi)**." Everyone took there seats. I wish she had put me next to a dhampir, not this Moroi who was probably royal–but I would have to wait til I heard her last name to be sure.

"Ok so the people you are sitting next to are going to be your writing partners. You will help your partners if they have a question."she said as she sat at her desk.

"Now would you all please take out a piece of paper and a pencil." we all quickly did as we were told. "Is everyone's pencil sharpened?" we all nodded. "Ok so on that piece of paper I want you to write your first and last name down."she said.

"Hi. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can call me Rose. What's your name?" I asked because it was the polite thing to do, even though I knew her name already.

"Hi. My name is Vasilisa Dragomir, but you can call me Lissa." then we went to work trying to start writing our names. I got as far as Ros... Lissa got as far as Vasi... then when the teacher started heading around, to check on us I'm assuming. I stood up and hurled my book at her as fast as I could, and her being a Moroi couldn't get there in time and the guardians were on the other side of the room.

"FASCIST BASTARD! How the hell am i supposed to be able to spell Rosemarie Hathaway! Not to mention Lissa here! How is she supposed to be able to spell Vasilisa Dragomir!" I screamed as loud as I could. Then within half a second I had three guardians on top of me. Alberta then started dragging me to headmistress Kirova's office. I was going to be in trouble...

*Lissa's POV*

I started working on my writing when the girl next to me started talking.

"Hi. I'm Rosemarie, but you can call me Rose. What's your name?" I sighed silently. At least someone else had a nickname besides me.

"Hi. My name is Vasilisa but you can call me Lissa." then she smiled at me and we went back to work. Spelling your name is harder than it looks! I had written down Vasi and Rose had written down Ros. Then all of a sudden she stood up and threw her book at Mrs. Ivashkov so fast, she was going to be a good guardian when she grew up, and she hit her right in the middle of the face.

"FASCIST BASTARD!" she screamed as loud as she could. Then she started ranting about how is a 5 year old supposed to spell Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir. All three guardians were on top of her within a half of a second! Then guardian Petrov dragged her towards headmistress Kirova's office. She was in trouble...

"Ok class why don't you go play with your toys for the last 10 minutes of class. I just went and sat in a corner alone. I can't believe Rose stood up for me. She was so brave! I hope I will get a chance to thank her for her efforts. Maybe my mommy could talk to her mommy. All of sudden I was being shaken by Eric.

"Lissa! Are you Ok? Lissa?" he looked frantic.

"Hi Eric! Yes I am fine." I told him as I looked around I noticed everyone else was gone.

"Ok good. Come on, we have to go. Your mother is waiting for us. We are having dinner and they are all waiting for you." he reached out for my hand and we walked home. Then we all sat down at the table and started to eat.

"What's a Fascist bastard?" I asked no one in particular. Everyone started looking at me with their mouths wide open.

"Where did you hear that Lissa?" my mommy asked since she was the first one to snap out of it.

"Rose." then I launched into retelling of the story. After I was done everyone looked astonished.

"What is Rose's last name, sweetie?" my daddy questioned.

"Hathaway I'm pretty sure." then across Eric, my dad, my mom, and Mark's face I saw understanding.

"Well that makes sense." Eric told us. Then after that I had no clue what they were talking about so I just finished my food then headed to bed.

*Rose's POV*

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" I could tell this was only the beginning of the speech. She was really good at making speeches, she should win an award. Then after that I zoned out, not really listening. Then hearing my name brought me back again.

"Really Rose. This is the 8th time I have seen you in my office in 2 months. This better improve with age. **(Don't you wish...)** You are going to do 2 hours of community service. I want you to go out to the guest cabins and clean out any one of them! **(the cabin...)** Got it?"she finished her rant and her face was all red-ish purple.

"Yes headmistress Kirova." I said then Alberta led me back to my dorm.

"We will clean it out on Saturday." she announced then let me sleep for the night.

*The next morning*

"Ok class lunchtime." Mrs. Ivashkov announced. I took a seat at one of the lunch tables right next to Lissa.

"Hi." I said as I sat down.

"Hi. Thank you for standing up for me yesterday." she told me.

"No problem. Anytime." I said back looking down at my lunch.

"Um. So I was wondering... do you wanna be my friend?" she asked with a blush.

"I thought you would never ask! Of course, I would love to be your friend."**(I originally put down fried chicken instead of friend. I was hungry...)** I told her and we sat and talked for what felt like hours. I could tell we were going to be friends forever.

*Lissa's POV*

I could tell we were going to be friends forever...

* * *

**Did you guys like it? tell me what you thought of it! hit the review button! reviewwwwwwwwwwww  
tell me what you think i should do next, what you think i shouldn't do, or tell me the most akward thing you asked your parents! (Mine is one time when i was 6 i asked my parents what a virgin was...) so but seriously what did you thinkkkkkkkk i have my next chapter ready and i will post it as soon as i get 10 reviews ( and can get on the computeer again) so review if you want another chapter! the more reviews the quicker i will update! **


	2. The Dating

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Adrian, or the quotes from Spirit Bound.**

**A/N: This is Adrian's Dating Proposal. There are also alot of references to different books in the series see how many you can count! haha just kidding you don't have to count. Sorry it's soooo short! i'm also sorry its been so long since i updated, but i was on a little mini vacation! i went up to my sister's cabin and then was over at farm for a few days. PS if my sissy Holly is reading this: WERE GONNA LIVEEE! sorry that probably made no sense to most of you people out there! but thats ok because shes the one who made me update! so that her!**

* * *

If I was given the pleasure and the honor of dating Rose Hathaway I would be the happiest man in the world. Below is a list of things that would happen if I was allowed the pleasure of dating you, Rose Hathaway.

1 I would never leave you-unless I'm getting you a secret present. But even then I won't be gone for more than 8 hours.

2 I will fondle with you.

3 I would give you anything you wanted-seriously, anything.

4 I would make Tatiana be nicer to you – I mean I am her favorite great nephew.

5 I would write you poems- yeah I'm deep.

6 I would love you forever and ever and ever.

7 I'll make you valentines cards – sorry if they suck, it's the thought that counts right?

8 I would make Lissa let me use her girl brain to help me get you the perfect gift-otherwise I might get slapped.

9 I'd never forget our anniversaries.

10 I would be counting the minutes until I see you next – 89 minutes and 26 seconds.

11 I'll unleash romantic surprises every week, such as: an impromptu picnic, roses, or a trip to Paris – but not actually any of those things because now they're not surprises.

12 I'll give up cigarettes unless I really, really need one.

13 I would spend all my time with you – unless you wanted me to go away.

14 I would go out jogging with you – up to mile 1 then I would stop and wait for you to finish.

15 I would listen to your weird choice of music - because im so versatile.

16 I will put up with your crazy friends and weird ass parents.

17 I would play any game you wanted – kinky strip poker is highly recommended.

18 I wouldn't get you pregnant.

19 I would make my parents love you.

20 I would give you your own house – and maybe I could live with you there.

21 I will try to get Tatiana to let you guard Lissa – I mean I am her favorite great nephew.

22 I'll get you into exclusive parties – maybe a even one of those parties you need passwords to.

23 I'll get you out of trouble – I mean I do know the queen right.

24 I would let you have all of my inheritance – as long as you are still dating me.

and the 25th reason why I would make a good boyfriend is...

25 I would never make you do anything you don't wanna do.

* * *

**So how did you like it? i need help, i kinda ran out of ideas...haha i just had these two ideas so i need help thinking of more ideas. but what did you think? were there alot of references, yeah thats what i thought too. so I BET HOLLY IS ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING RIGHT NOW... sorry had to do one last shout out to her! ****but anyways reviewwww ****_V V V_**** tell me what you think! tell me what else i should do!**


	3. The Punching

**A/N: sorry i havent updated in a looong time but with school, writers block, plannin for halloween(im making my costume), and going out of town on thurs. i havent been able to write. this is all i could come up with because of my writers block but its better than nothing! :)**

**Tell me what you think!  
****(the time rose had her first kiss with eddie and punched him)**

* * *

Eddies POV:

This is it. The moment I kiss one of my best friends. We were here in front of her dorm. So I leaned in and kissed her. Then when I attempted to put my tongue in her mouth she actually let me! The kiss lasted about 1 minute but it felt like a life time. Then after about another 30 seconds just gazing into her eyes her cell vibrated and she checked the message. Then she punched me and all I saw was blackness.

_**flashback** _

_Rose's POV:_

I was on my first date! I couldn't believe it. And with Eddie of all people. But he asked me if I wanted to go on a sunlit stroll and I happily agreed. When we met behind the middle school building and started walking. Then we reached this little picnic that was set up in the middle of the forest. That is so romantic! This is going to be the best relationship ever! Then while he poured me some juice and set a ham sandwich on my plate I dreamed about our life when we grew up. We would get married. Live next to Lissa and whoever she married. Have 3 kids, 2 girls 1 boy. And live hapily ever after. Then I remembered he is a dhampir so ill never get to have kids. Oh well! We will still be happy. Then we ate, made small talk, and walked back to my dorm.

_**end flashback**_

Rose's POV:

I can't believe I'm about to kiss one of my best friends. I can't believe this is my first kiss. Then he silently asked for permission into my mouth and I let him in. Then we broke apart and a minute later my phone vibrated telling me I had a text, from Lissa. H_e has a gf. I'm sorry to tell you but I couldn't let you continue dating him without you knowing._ I looked up at Eddie, smiled, then punched him as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and I walked away.

_**the next day**_

Rose's POV:

I ran into Lissa later the next morning.

"Hey Rose. I heard you punched Eddie last night. Why?"she asked looking confused.

"You should know! Your the one who told me that he was cheating on me!" I said kinda mad that she didn't feel the least bit mad at Eddie.

"Crap! Rose did I send that to you! I'm so sorry! That was supposed to go to Stevie Rae!**(HON character)** I'm so sorry!"

"Shit! LISSA!"

I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**What did you guys think! tell me in an review or p.m.! i neeeeddddd ideas! im out :p if i dont get ideas i cant continue!(and for those of you who read games and more games im having troubles with that one too) tell me what i can write my next chpt. about :)  
****so click the review button! V V V V **


End file.
